memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Files for deletion
Images suggested for deletion * Image:Constitutions formation.jpg. I unintentionally uploaded a duplicate of this image to Image:Starfleet battle group.jpg the other day; however, I recommend deleting the first one because it's a grainier image of lower quality. I will move the more-detailed description to the new image page. -- Dan Carlson | Talk 13:45, Sep 9, 2004 (CEST) ** I must disagree, what need do we have for the wallpaper sized image? It doesnt really show any more detail than the smaller version (the larger is actually quite blurry, while the smaller displays the original film grain preserved in a DVD transfer). -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 19:49, 28 Oct 2004 (CEST) *Image:Tricorder2 2280.gif *Image:Tricorder-2271.jpg *Image:Tricorder-2260.jpg - illustrations from a magazines and other copyrighted publications, a screenshot would be preferable -- Captain Mike K. Bartel * Image:Romulan2154.JPG. Poor quality, replaced with Image:Romulan2154.jpg thus orphanaged. --BlueMars 15:33, Dec 29, 2004 (CET) * Image:NewFoundersHomeworld.jpg. Non-descript image "showing" the new founders' homeworld. Article already has an image of the original home planet, this one adds nothin in my opinion. -- Cid Highwind 17:10, 2004 Dec 29 (CET) **This FX shot was re-used for a lot of planets. Maybe it could be used for a different "planet" page? -- EtaPiscium 22:35, 29 Dec 2004 (CET) * Image:Miradorn ship.JPG. Image already exists as Image:ThetaClass1.jpg. --Gvsualan 23:28, 13 Jan 2005 (CET) **'Delete'. Eventually "move" the existing image to a better title, though (see question on Talk:Theta class). -- Cid Highwind 23:27, 2005 Jan 15 (CET) * Image:LifeForm.jpg, Image:FemaleFounder.jpg, Image:T\'Pau_in_her_youth.jpg, Image:Geordi_La_Forge_in_Main_Engineering.jpg, Image:Riker,_Data_and_Worf_prepare_to_enter_the_Holodeck.jpg, Image:The_senior_officers_gather_in_the_Observation_Lounge.jpg, Image:Boussh.jpg, Image:Reckoningtext.GIF - Unused image, use it or delete it after 1 week. -- Cid Highwind 23:27, 2005 Jan 15 (CET) **No objections to any image listed. Deleted (suggestions condensed to one). -- Cid Highwind 00:21, 2005 Jan 23 (CET) * Image:Shuttlepod_type15.jpg - Accidentally uploaded this; name should have been Shuttlepod_type-15.jpg. -- SmokeDetector47 06:30, 2005 Jan 16 (CET) * Image:Images.jpg - Who exactly is that guy? I doubt it is someone related to Star Trek, but even if he is, the image quality is horrible, the filename bad and the image description incomplete. It has to go. -- Cid Highwind 22:30, 2005 Jan 16 (CET) *Image:Fed_drydock.jpg - article used in now deleted, much better version at Image:The_Enterprise_E_in_drydock.JPG. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 00:47, Jan 19, 2005 (CET) *Image:Fed_drydock2.jpg - article used in now deleted, much better version at Image:Earth_station_mckinley.jpg -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 00:47, Jan 19, 2005 (CET) * Image:TMP cargobay scene.jpg uploaded but would make the article too full of images. Ottens 13:44, 22 Jan 2005 (CET) * Several images showing "concept art by Andy Probert" and others: 01, 02, 03, 04, 05, 06, 07, 08, 09, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25 (I hope I didn't miss any or listed the wrong ones). I see several problems with these images: #Fair use: We may be allowed to use single frames of the aired episodes, but I don't think we are allowed to reproduce too a high percentage of the images shown in books such as "The Art of Star Trek". #Linking "concept art" pictures on "in-universe" articles means to mix two different POVs. We should avoid that - the article about the Bynars, for example, should contain an image showing a Bynar, not an image showing what someone thought the Bynars might look like... #A proper copyright disclaimer is missing: Even if 1 and 2 should not apply for some reason, this is reason enough to remove the images. -- Cid Highwind 00:38, 2005 Jan 23 (CET)